People find or identify objects of interest while performing daily activities. For example, a person may identify a phone of interest when talking to a friend who has the phone. As another example, the person may identify a camera of interest when talking to a sales associate about different cameras. Unfortunately, even if the person tries, the person may be unable to recall enough details about the object of interest to find the object at a later time. For example, a person may attempt to remember the features of the camera that was of interest, but may not remember the make or model of the camera. However, the person may be able to recall details about the context related to when he/she identified the object. For example, the person may remember that the sales associate's name was Jack and that it was on a Monday when the person saw the camera of interest. In conventional systems, these context details may be useless in trying to identify more information about the actual object of interest.